


Selfish.

by NeedlesHurt



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedlesHurt/pseuds/NeedlesHurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the story line is Trevor got his brother Ryan involved in a job that went wrong. This was on my  mind for a while now. Also first time writing any thing like this so please feel free to comment anything at all. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish.

He didn't know who he felt more sorry for his brother or himself. Ah who was he kidding. He was being selfish again. Michael, Lester, brad and especially his mother, constantly reminded him of this. Of course his brother was worse off. After all he was the one who got caught. Not him.  
Its all his fault. Not just his brother getting sent off to the big house. But everything. It was all his fault.  
Why did he even get his brother involved. It was a simple job. Easy. In and out, no problems.  
Just him, Michael and Brad.  
Stupid, stupid Brad. Maybe if he didn't get sick.  
Stupid, stupid Michael. Maybe if he didn't suggest Ryan.  
Stupid, stupid Trevor. Maybe if he didn't say yes.  
What's he doing? Blaming everyone else for his mistakes. He was, once again being selfish.

His gun was illuminated from the moonlight. Other peoples would describe it as shiny. But for him it was a way out.  
Yea, he knows its the ' easy way out ', but he didn't care anymore. He really didn't.  
He just wanted all the guilt, all the pain to go away. Forever.  
He figured we was going to hell, wether he went down in a blaze of glory, or he ended it all in a motel room.

He emptied out the chamber off his revolver. He placed one bullet in. Then he spun it.

Then he put it to his head. Finger on the trigger. closing his eyes lightly. He pulled the trigger.

But it didn't go off. This was his second chance. He thought about it. He though about how no one truly cared about him, not even his own mother.

Once again he pulled the trigger, and ended it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy!


End file.
